Team
Team is the sixth episode of Blank and the Omnigizer. Plot Pip: We're taking my very own ship. It is equipped with the latest technology. Blank: K. (obviously not interested) Pip: Now, have you packed your things? Blank: Sure. I got nothing... Pip: Oh right, I kidnapped you without getting anything from home... Blank: Maybe we could stop by my home planet. Pip: NEVAH! Blank: Why you little! (strangles Pip) Pip: Fine! Fine! Let me go! We'll stop by your home. Blank: Good... Theme Song! They are on their way to Chalybeas. Blank: Are we there yet? Pip: No. Blank: Are we there yet? Pip: No. Blank: Are we there yet? Pip: No!!! Blank: How about now? Pip: Yes. The ship landed. Blank ran out and headed towards his house. Blank: HOME SWEET HOME! Blank hardly knocked on the door. Blank's Mom opened the door.< Blank's Mom: BLANK! You are back! Blank: I was kidnapped by a deranged Galvan. Pip: Hey! I was using him as a lab rat for my University Graduation Project. Blank's Mom: Aren't you the cutest little thing. Blank's Mom: You two must be starving! Blank's Mom: Get in! Later, Pip's ship launched back to Space. A Large Ship stood in their way. Ship Commander: Identify yourself! Blank: Who's that? Pip: Incursions! Blank: Oh boy. Break The Incursion Warship took the Pip's ship inside it. Many Soldiers surrounded the pod. Pip: I am Pip from Galvan Mark II! Blank: And I'm Blank Speedity... Suddenly, a door was smashed down and a Tetramand broke in. The Soldiers ran away and jumped in Escape Pods. Incursion Warship Security System: Intruder alert! Intruder alert! Tetramand: I'm Tina! Who are you? Blank: That's classified. Tina: It's about to be de-classified now. (Tina prepares to punch Blank) Blank: Sorry but that's on a need-to-know basis, and you don't need to know. Pip: Who are you? Tina: Weren't you listening! Tina: I'M TINA! Tina Punches Pip. Pip was knocked down. Blank: (gulp) I'm Blank Speedity! Tina: And I'm Tina. Blank: I know. You've already mentionned that. Tina Pounds her fists. Blank: (gulp) Sorry. Blank carried Pip and went back to the ship. Tina: Hey, take me with ya! Blank: Oh... Pip: You're staying right here. Tina: NO WAY, GEEK! Tina knocks him out again. Blank: (gulp) Ladies first. Tina gets in the ship. the ship launched. It rocketted into Space. Blank: So, where are we headed? Tina: Anyplace but Khoros! Pip: Why? Tina knocked him out. Tina: You ask too many questions. Suddenly, A Large Red Ship stood in the way. Blank: Not again. Pip wakes up. Ship: I am Warlord Gar! We want the Criminal Tina ReWind! Pip: Why? Tina knocks him out. Blank activated the ship's hyperdrive. Tina: (to Tetramands) So long, suckers! Warlord Gar's Ship accelerated. Tina: Uh oh. Warlord Gar launched a missile at them. Blank: Woah! The Missile hit. Pip's ship exploded. A Ball of iMan floated in Space. It floated and stuck through the Ship. iMan merged with the ship. Tina and Pip were automatically inside. The Ship's door opened. And the Tetramands were thrown out. The Ship shrunk into a smaller pod. iMan reverted back. Blank: What do you say? Tina: Oh my god. (faints) The Incursion ship came back. Pip: What is up with these ships?! Tina knocked him out. And a third ship came too. Blank: What in blazes is going on here?!?! Tina: KK!, I am an intergalactic Criminal! Deal with it! Blank: Oh god. Blank transformed. Blank: THE WALL! An alien jumped from the third ship. The Wall jumped out of the ship. The Wall punched him flying. Tina: Who's that guy? The Wall ran up on the ship. Pip: That, my friend, is Blank. The Wall leaped and smashed through a ship. The Wall increased in size. The Wall jumped from that ship to another. The Ship exploded. 2 more ships approached.The Wall held the two ships and smashed them together. He jumped into the Pod and reverted back. Blank: So, where do we go? We zoom out of the Pod. We see Space. THE END!! Characters *Blank *Pip *Tina Villains *Warlord Gar *Tetramands *Incursions Aliens Used *iMan *The Wall Trivia *Much of der personalities are shown. Blah Blah Blah and Such. Category:Episodes